


I Need You

by etextraordinary



Category: Glee
Genre: D/s, Dom!Kurt, M/M, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etextraordinary/pseuds/etextraordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine had a really bad day and needed his dom.  This is how Kurt finds him after class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

Kurt walked into an unusually quiet apartment. Usually when he got home from his late class, Blaine was busy in the kitchen making dinner. But tonight, the kitchen was dark, and his fiancé was nowhere to be found. He made his way into the dimly lit bedroom, with just the little bit of sunlight fading quickly behind the buildings. Kurt nearly tripped over the small figure on the ground. Blaine was sitting cross-legged on the floor, with an old issue of vogue laying open in his lap. Blaine’s head was bowed, and when he looked closer, Kurt noticed that Blaine was sitting there naked.

Kurt took a deep breath, this was their sign. When Blaine was sitting on the floor in the dark, it meant he needed his Dom. 

“Blaine?” Kurt asked the question as softly as he could so that sounded like a gentle command.

Blaine lifted his head, meeting Kurt’s eyes for just a second before dropping his head again. Just that brief moment was enough for Kurt to see what he needed to know; Blaine needed him. Kurt nodded, mostly to himself, before saying, “Get out the tie and the flogger you need, and the lube. Then lay on the bed on your back.”

“Yes, Kurt.” Blaine said as he put the magazine aside and stood to retrieve the items from the closet. Kurt went into the bathroom to change out of his dress clothes. When he returned to the bedroom, Blaine was on the bed, with all the toys settled at the foot. Blaine’s breathing was unsteady and shaky. Kurt sat down next to him, gently placing his hand on Blaine’s hip, “Shh, relax. I’ve got you. Can you give me a color, Blaine?”

Blaine opened his eyes, he took several deep, calming breaths, then nodded.

“Blaine, you need to give me your color.”

“Green, Kurt. Green.”

Kurt nodded, “Good. Put your arms above your head, wrists together.” As Blaine moved his arms, Kurt stroked him with barely-there fingertips from wrist to elbow before leaning down to grab the tie Blaine had picked. It was soft black silk. Kurt started wrapping it around Blaine’s arms a few inches below his wrists, moving it up to his hands. Kurt left a large loop around the headboard, enough for Blaine to be able to turn up, then wrapped the fabric back down, securing the hold. Kurt checked that it wasn’t too tight. When he looked back up at Blaine’s hands, they had clasped the wrung of the headboard tightly.

Kurt dragged his fingernails down Blaine’s biceps to his chest and traced down his side to his hip, he gently nudged Blaine’s hip saying, “Roll over.”

Blaine released his hands and Kurt helped him roll onto his stomach, then he grasped the headboard again, pulling his knees up under him. Blaine’s ass was on display. Kurt ran his hands over Blaine’s ass, his motions steadily getting rougher. Blaine’s breaths became more and more needy and desperate. “I’m going to use the flogger now. How many hits?”

Kurt waited a long moment before giving Blaine a warning tap on his ass. “Blaine, I need a number. How many?”

“Uh… thirty-five.”

Kurt startled at the number, it was more than double what they had done before. He was sure he was not able to contain the slight gasp. “Good boy. I don’t think you deserve that many. Can we just start with twenty?”

“Yes, Kurt.”

“Good boy, I need you to count for me.”

Kurt ran his hands over Blaine’s ass, enjoying the way he was moving and moaning softly. Kurt landed a few swats on his ass, causing Blaine’s hips to jerk forward. Kurt landed one more hit before telling Blaine, “Up on your knees.”

Blaine struggled slightly; using his elbows to help push him up, Kurt placed a steadying hand on his back. “You’re going to count for me now.”

Kurt crawled off the bed and stood behind it, giving himself enough space to get a good wind up for the first hit. It landed right in the middle of Blaine’s ass, and elicited a loud yelp from Blaine. Kurt waited slightly until he heard Blaine croak out, “One.” The next few hits were on his cheeks and upper thighs. Blaine continued to count. Kurt paused after the seventh strike to rub his hands gently over the marks on his fiancé.

Blaine was moaning and trying to get some friction on his very hard and leaking cock. Kurt stroked him once, then again, spreading his wetness all over. When Kurt pulled his hand back, Blaine moaned at the loss of contact.

“Mmm, such a slut for me. Aren’t you?” Kurt asked. “You’re such a good cockslut for me.”

Blaine’s shoulders tightened, like he was trying to curl in on himself. Kurt ran a hand down his spine to soothe him; Blaine relaxed slightly into the touch. “You’ve still got a few more strikes. Continue counting.”

Kurt wound up for the next hit, striking right on his crack and hitting Blaine’s sensitive hole. Blaine gasped and choked out “eight”. Kurt landed the next strikes in quick succession, barely pausing to hear Blaine’s counting between hits. When he reached thirteen, Kurt stopped, giving Blaine a moment to breathe before the last strikes. Blaine’s breathing was ragged, it sounded almost like he was crying. Kurt smoothed his hand over Blaine’s ass, gently sliding over the cheeks and his crack, lingering to trace a circle around Blaine’s puckering hole. As he did, Blaine inhaled a shaky gasp. Kurt pulled his hand away, getting ready for the next strike when he heard something from Blaine.

“Stop.”

Blaine never said stop, he was very good about using his colors, their safeword. Kurt put his hand on Blaine’s shoulder, “Blaine?”

“Stop. Red. Please, red. Red, red, please.”

Kurt sprung into action, dropping the flogger on the floor. Blaine fell onto his stomach, his knees giving out. Kurt quickly untied his wrists, glad that he refused to tie them with knots, just tucking the fabric for quick removal. As soon as his hands were free, Blaine curled in on himself in a little ball, with his back to Kurt. Kurt could hear soft sobs and wanted to do everything in his power to fix it.

Kurt was shaking himself, only keeping it together because Blaine needed him. Blaine had never jumped to a ‘red’ safeword without hitting yellow first. Kurt wasn’t sure what he did to cause it, but he was determined to make it better and then never do it again. He wanted to pull Blaine to him, but the way that he was curled in on himself, made Kurt even more cautious.

“Blaine, can I touch you?” Kurt asked cautiously.

“Uh huh,” came between sniffles.

Kurt lay down behind Blaine gently rubbing one hand up and down his spine. When Blaine’s breath evened out, he asked, “Blaine, can you roll over and look at me?”

Blaine took a couple of deep breaths before uncurling from his ball and turning to face Kurt. Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him close. Blaine let himself just be there for a long time before pulling his head back from Kurt’s chest, which was damp from Blaine’s tears. Kurt used his thumb to wipe up the tear tracks. He continued to trace Blaine’s features, his eyebrows, nose, and lips. Kurt leans in to press a kiss to Blaine’s lips, stopping a breath away from Blaine, letting him control the kiss. After a long second of just breathing the same air, Blaine leaned in and pressed the kiss back to Kurt. 

When they pulled back, Kurt asked, “Blaine, can we talk about it now?”

Blaine whined and nodded. 

“Please, can you talk to me, love?”

Blaine swallowed thickly and with a rough voice said, “Yeah. Yeah, I can talk about it.”

“Can you tell me what it was that made you safeword?”

There was a long pause, Kurt waited for Blaine to work out what he needed to say. “I… I’m honestly not sure.”

“Okay.” Kurt nodded, “Can you tell me what happened today? I was very surprised to see you on the floor when I came home.”

“It wasn’t a good day. I was on the subway coming home and there were these men, they were bothering a young woman, she was probably not even eighteen. They were saying suggestive things to her and making advances. I stepped in and told them to stop, they gave me a once over and called me a lot of gay slurs.”

Kurt smoothed his hand over Blaine’s hair, “Oh, Blaine.”

“They were calling me things like ‘fag’ and ‘cocksucker’ and ‘cockslut’. I tried to ignore them, but they just kept saying them and getting louder and louder. I even got off the train two stops early and walked the extra mile home to avoid them.”

“I am so very sorry that happened to you.” Kurt kissed Blaine’s hair.

“I was feeling really terrible when I got home and the only thing I could think of to make it feel better was you. I just wanted you to protect me, Kurt.”

“I know. Was it when I said… it… that you felt uncomfortable?”

Blaine thought about it for a minute, “Not exactly. I know you’ve said it before, and it works in the scene, because I like being that for you. But it was like you said it, and I didn’t hear you saying it, I heard them sneering it to me. So the next hits with the flogger were like them hitting me, and not my Dom caring for me.”

‘But…” Kurt started but Blaine interrupted him.

“I thought about asking you to stop then, but it still was feeling good, it felt good until you were rubbing me, then it suddenly stopped feeling good, and it felt so wrong. I don’t know why, I’m so sorry, Kurt.”

Blaine was close to tears again, Kurt quieted him, “You never have to apologize for how you feel. And you never need to apologize for using your safeword. That’s what its for.” Kurt tilted Blaine’s face back up to look at him before adding, “I’m sorry I pushed you to need it.”

“But you didn’t know, you couldn’t know.” Blaine said in a rush.

“I didn’t know. Maybe I should have asked before we moved into the scene.”

Blaine thought about it for a moment, “I don’t know that I would have been able to talk about it before the scene, I was spiraling.”

“I understand.” Kurt said, “Thank you for telling me now. Are you feeling okay now?”

“Kind of.” Blaine said, “I just need you.”

“I’m here.” Kurt pulled Blaine closer to his chest and felt Blaine heave out a sigh. Long minutes passed with them wrapped up in each others arms. It wasn’t until Kurt’s stomach let out a rather loud growl, and Blaine’s followed that Kurt moved again, “I’m going to go call for take out. Do you want pizza or Thai?”

“Pizza. With extra cheese?” Blaine said.

Kurt kissed Blaine’s head, “Of course.” He slipped out of bed and quickly called in the order. When he returned not three minutes later, Blaine had stolen his pillow and was cuddled around it. Kurt smiled at the sight. He tickled Blaine’s feet to get his attention, Blaine squeaked and rolled onto his back. “Do you want to stay here and cuddle or shower before food?”

Blaine wrinkled up his nose, “Both?”

Kurt laughed, “Sure. Ten more minutes of cuddling then we get up and quickly shower before dinner gets here.”

“Sounds perfect.” Blaine snuggled back into Kurt’s side as soon as he was back on the bed. A minute later he asked, “Kurt?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Kurt smiled, “I love you too, Blaine.”

**Author's Note:**

> A huge Thank you to Lauren (redpantsandyellowsunglasses) for doing a quick beta on this and cheering me on as I wrote it.


End file.
